The mastermind behind Alex's death is revealed
A broken hearted Dylan helps Alex's mother, Susan, with his late spouse's things, and Amy gets close to Cody in this episode of Harpers Falls. Scene One Dylan's house. Dylan is busy sorting through things that belonged to Alex. He had contacted his mother in-law, Susan; and she was devastated. Susan (played by guest star Tracy-Ann Oberman, who had played her in the original HF) is in town helping Dylan with Alex's possessions. SUSAN: How are you doing, love? DYLAN: It's still killing me, Mum. SUSAN: I know, I am sorry that it was you who had to tell me. DYLAN: Dad wanted to call, but I felt I should have done so. SUSAN: Here, sweetheart, take this. (Susan hands Dylan a large teddy bear with a pink shirt) DYLAN: What is this? SUSAN: He had this specially made for you when he had made a visit to Toronto, some weeks before....you know. DYLAN: Oh my goodness. SUSAN: Anytime you feel alone and need to feel his presence, you can hug that bear, and it's almost like he's still here. (Dylan starts to cry.) DYLAN: Oh, Mum, I really miss him so. SUSAN: I know, darling, I know. (Susan, in tears herself, hugs her son's lover) Scene Two The Atchison House. Libby is sprawled on the floor after Linda hit her. LIBBY: You hit me! LINDA: Bitch! You're lucky I don't KILL you! LIBBY: How dare you hit your own sister?! LINDA (savagely): Get up! Get up, bitch, so I can knock you down again! I am going to ask one more time! DID YOU HAVE ALEX CORWIN KILLED?!!! LIBBY (smiling smugly): I won't admit it, but I will not deny it either! (Linda slaps Libby hard) LINDA: Not the answer I want to hear! DID YOU KILL ALEX? LIBBY: I am not going to deny it! (Linda slaps Libby again) LINDA: I am going to find out what happened. I am going to find all of it out, and if I discover you had a hand in this, you'd better hope that I don't get my hands on you. Bad enough that you know the Harpers will make sure that any charges against you stick; but you had best hope that WE don't find out. LIBBY: Or what?! LINDA (in a deadly voice): You don't really WANT to know. All I will say is this, if the Harpers don't stop you, then I will! (Linda storms off, Libby is scared now. How much does she know?) Scene Three Cody's condo. It is near nine PM. Cody Jablonski lives in Brookline, near the Fens area that Amy lives in. She and Cody had been on another date. They had gone to a Boston University function late in the afternoon. Cody was on the board of trustees (a perk that came from his family's name and power) and he invited Amy to come with him. After the joyful evening, the two are sitting in his condo. AMY: Talk about a pompous man! Jefferson Daniels was bragging all over the place. CODY: I know. I can't stomach Jeff Daniels any more than I necessarily have to. AMY: He's not the head of the board is he? CODY: Far from it. Dean Collier, one of the professors from Brandeis University, is the head, but Daniels tends to be more vocal. AMY: I don't even think Dad knew Jefferson Daniels. CODY: I don't think it really matters. Everyone has heard of Smythe Industries, but your dad doesn't cast as much of a shadow as the Harpers do. AMY: Smythe Industries isn't as national as Harpers is. CODY: Jablonski Industries is similar in that vein. AMY: I had fun tonight. CODY: So did I, Amy. AMY: Boy, we're not much for small talk are we? CODY: Not by any standards. AMY: I have never thought I would be interested in anyone again. CODY: Same here. AMY: What do you mean? CODY: I know this sounds a mite forward, but I can't see my life without you, Amy Smythe. (Amy is astonished but very much pleased.) Scene Four Michael and Wendy's townhouse. Cynthia Archer, who has been a friend of the Harpers for years, is visiting. CYNTHIA: I am very sorry about the death of Alex. He was a wonderful person and a delightful friend. MICHAEL: Thank you, Cynthia. I am more worried about Dylan. He's taken this very hard. CYNTHIA: Darling, of course he would. He was in love with Alex; and Alex was in love with him. MICHAEL: I am more worried about what is going on with you and Sheila and your design house? CYNTHIA: You don't worry about us, Michael. Libby Atchison is a minor league nuisance. MICHAEL: She killed Alex. That doesn't necessarily make her minor league. CYNTHIA: Granted, it's not, and she is a very formidable foe. But, Sheila and I are resourceful. A little snip like her can be taken care of. MICHAEL: She is bent on buying your fashion house. CYNTHIA: Don't you worry about that one. If Libby thinks that she can buy us out, then she is out and out crazy! MICHAEL: You know more about it than I do. CYNTHIA: Don't worry, darling, we can handle her. (Michael is relieved to hear that Sheila's design house is safe.) Scene Five Camilla Griswold's office. Linda is talking to her. LINDA: Sorry to barge in without an appointment, Ms. Griswold, but I have a theory about Alex's murder. CAMILLA: Don't worry about that, Ms. Atchison, right now, anything would be helpful, seriously. LINDA: I have a feeling that my sister, Libby, had a hand in Alex's murder. CAMILLA: How so? LINDA: I talked with Sheila Watkins. She told me she had a run-in with Libby. Which was even more funny, since she called her by her maiden name, Sheila Harper, obviously, that was telling. Libby demanded that Sheila sell her fashion house to her, but she didn't do that. I wonder if Libby did this as a warning shot to the Harpers? CAMILLA: What good would it have served her? LINDA: I don't know. She's my sister, and even though I love her, I can't figure out her arcane little mind. CAMILLA: I have a feeling that she did this, merely because she was denied something that she wanted. LINDA: She wanted Sheila's fashion house, and when she didn't get that, she got mad and decided that she was going to take something from the Harpers. But why Alex? She didn't know him, OR Dylan. CAMILLA: Yes, I don't understand that either. LINDA: I think she has it in for Sheila, so what does she do? She strikes at the vulnerable underbelly. CAMILLA: I am afraid you are right, Linda, and this doesn't bode well for Sheila. (Linda and Camilla are looking over the papers that she brought in.) Mid-Show Break Voice of Nancy St. Alban: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment, here on ONtv." Scene Six Barry VanAnderman's townhouse. This is right next door to Michael and Wendy's home. It was in his family for a long time. He and Dylan were old friends from when they were children. BARRY: To have had all that happen to you, Dyl. I can't believe it. DYLAN: Trust me, it wasn't easy. But when is anything really easy anymore? BARRY: You've always proven your worth. DYLAN: Have I, Barry? As you are perhaps well aware, the VanAnderman and Harper families have been friends for generations. BARRY: And BOTH of our families have cast LONG shadows over New England. DYLAN: Yeah, it has. We've had a hard time living down those names. BARRY: But you're stronger than anyone knows. You hide your strength, and that is what makes you such a good person. DYLAN: Alex was always a part of my life. But now, I fear, I feel like he is going to be gone forever. BARRY: Not really, pal. He will always be in your heart. DYLAN: It was ironic. Weeks ago, he had a special teddy bear custom made for me from Toronto, when he was there. It came today, the day after he died. His mother brought it over to the townhouse. Does that mean anything? BARRY: I think it did. It showed that he loved you. (Barry puts a hand on his friend's shoulder, offering support) Scene Seven Sheila and Allen's room in Dylan's townhouse. SHEILA: How is Dylan? ALLEN: He's doing fine. A few days ago, he reconnected with an old friend of his. SHEILA: Barry VanAnderman. I remember him. He's a good guy. Our families are old friends. ALLEN: That is good. He should be fine. SHEILA: Yeah, but that really makes me worried. ALLEN: About what? SHEILA: Well, Libby had Alex killed, but she knew nothing about Alex OR Dylan. ALLEN: That IS mysterious. Her beef is with you. SHEILA: I know, and that is what makes it worse. She struck at my sensitive cousin, and she took out someone he adored. ALLEN: And he will be on the warpath. SHEILA: For Libby Atchison, I pity that she doesn't cross paths with Dylan. ALLEN: Dylan can be pushed only so much. (Sheila and Allen shudder as they think of what Libby could well deal with.) Scene Eight Boston Common. Brad is sitting with Linda, as they talk about what they discovered. BRAD: So, Libby DID have Alex killed? LINDA: Yes, she did. BRAD: I knew it! Why did she do it? LINDA: Who knows WHY she does anything! BRAD: Have you heard about the funeral services for Alex? LINDA: I talked with his mother, Susan Corwin, the former model. She was over helping Dylan get his things sorted out. BRAD: That HAD to have killed Dylan. LINDA: Yes, it did. BRAD: Still, why did Libby attack Sheila through Dylan? She never knew Dylan. LINDA: Maybe we should confront her with THAT knowledge. BRAD: I don't think she will say anything either or. LINDA: She will have to explain her actions to Dylan, some time. BRAD: I know, sis. But she will stretch it out. LINDA: And that is the worst part of it. (Brad and Linda sigh as they walk back to Beacon Hill.) Scene Nine Louisburg Square. Amy is walking along the sidewalk as she looks over the area where her friends now live. Cody is with her. AMY: The square reminds me of places like Gramercy Park in NYC, or even Rittenhouse Square in Philadelphia. CODY: Boston has some gorgeous park area. AMY: Yeah. The Common is gorgeous, as is the Public Gardens. I still admit I miss Fairmount Park. CODY: Ever hear anything from your ex? AMY: Only bits and pieces. My friend, Sharon, told me that he is out dating a girl named Sherry VanLandsdowne. CODY: Wow, he picked up the pieces rather quickly. AMY: Yeah, he really has. No surprise there. CODY (concerned): Are you jealous about that? AMY: No, not really, Cody. I am still slightly upset by his attitude, but I should be more all right, you know? CODY: Did what I say upset you? AMY: Nope, it didn't. Just caught me off guard a bit. You're right, though. He's more or less moved on with his life, maybe it's time I should move on too. CODY: I am here if you want me, Amy. AMY: I do, Cody, and I am your's if you want me to be. CODY: I want you, Amy. I really really do. (The two share a passionate kiss) Scene Ten The Atchison House. Libby is sitting poolside, working on a tan. She has no cares in the world. A furious Brad and Linda come to the pool. LIBBY: Can't you leave me alone? (Brad moves the sunlamp away and turns it off.) LINDA: Get up! LIBBY: Brad, I order you to put that lamp back! BRAD: You don't order me around, little sister. LIBBY: What is this all about? LINDA: You had someone kill Alex Corwin! LIBBY: I won't deny that happened, but I won't admit it either. (Linda slaps Libby again) BRAD: You had best answer the question now! LIBBY (petrified of Brad): ALL RIGHT! Yes, I had Alex Corwin killed! (Enter a furious Dylan, who had been visiting Brad and Linda.) DYLAN: Thank you, you little slut! It's good I can see the architect of the murder of my lover face to face now! LIBBY (dismissively): Who cares what you think?! LINDA: You listen to me, you little bitch! Dylan is the man who Alex loved more than life itself! And you took him from him! LIBBY: So what! Sheila should have sold her fashion house to me! None of this would have had to happen, had she only sold her fashion house to me, when I demanded it! BRAD: You spoiled selfish brat! All this sadness, all because Sheila refused point blank to sell you her fashion house?! LIBBY (smiling smugly): Too bad, so sad! DYLAN (glaring at Libby): I have no problem with your father, or your brother and sister, but I DO have a major problem with you, Libby! I am going to have charges pressed against you for the murder of my lover, Alex Corwin! LIBBY (once again dismissive): Who would believe you?! DYLAN: You ought to know better than to ask me that, Libby Atchison! LINDA: I agree with Dylan! You know he's a Harper, and he will make charges stick. You dug your own hole this time, Libby! (Enter Ralph) RALPH: And do not expect any help from us, Libby! You caused this, you take the bumps for it, you are on your own! (Brad, Ralph, Linda and Dylan leave the pool area; Libby is stunned her plan has exploded into an all out war against her.) (Voice of Larkin Malloy: "On the next Harpers Falls....") RALPH (to Michael): Libby is on her own. She will not have any help from my family. SHEILA (to Libby): You're finished you little bitch, why don't you admit it?! VIVIENNE (over the phone to Shane): When are you coming home? Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila